Slave Life
This a work in progress Fan Fiction set in a time Line I made up. Please tell, me this can be a page. Only edit for grammar or spelling mistakes which I hope you fix WARNING SlIGHTLY DISTURBING Prologue The egg was filled with light from the fragile cracks running across it. Voices spoke in a language that the young dragon could barely understand, "she's hatching!", said a voice soft and gentle. Another voice replied "She is to", "she and her sister will be the first Skywing Nightwing Hybrids. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" the first voice said "we'll find out I guess". "Her name is Moonflyer and her sisters name is Moonflower" "they sound like good names to me". The little dragonet stretched her black wings dotted with stars, she was the colour of a nightwing but with the shape of a skywing, even then she had extraordinary large wings, her sister black all over with large wings and red underscles. Suddenly a crash was heard, interrupting the voices conversation "hide quickly! They have found us" "Moonflyer, remember this, you are not lower than any other dragon, protect your sister who is smaller than you and that I am your mother and he is your father". As she finished her advice a Red dragon stomped into the cave, the giant red dragon grabbed Moonflyer and Moonflower "these are mine now" the red dragon hissed "for me to do what I like with, I'm sure they will make good slaves". Moonflyer was carried roughly, "well little one welcome to hell". Moonflyer shifted in her captors gripp, "let me go, me and Moonflower" Moonflyer said in her small high voice. "All hybrids are useless and you and your pathetic sister are no exception, your mind to do as I please with and I want a slave, you and your sister will do very well to serve my every need" said the red dragon. Chapter One The red dragon asked "What is your name dirt". The red dragon said her tone disgusted, "Moonflyer, and my sister is Moonflower" the small dragonet said weakly, "Those will do, show you are a hybrid", " I am your grandmother, but you will call me Master" the Red dragon, Master said in a icy tone of disgust. "You need my mark so people know you're horrible status as a hybrid slave". Master flew into the air, her new slaves in her tight grip. They flew into a cave that felt like thousands of dragons had died here, Utah was full of sadness. "Two new slaves for you Storm, ready to be branded" Master said her voice said that she was talking to someone far below her status. "Of course Madam" Storm said bringing out a red hot brand, pressing it deep into the two sisters shoulders a lightning bolt in a circle the symbol of Master branded forever into their skin. "Why Master?" Moonflyer said tears falling to the floor, "Because you are mine and you belong to me, you have no mind of your own" Master said her scales glinting like blood and her grin terrifying. "That reminds me you must do the slaves promise, repeat after me, I will serve my master I will serve my master I will follow her every order I will follow her every order I will remember that I am below her and everyone else I will remember that I am below her and everyone else I will protect her from every danger I will protect her from every danger "Good, follow those and you will get into no trouble" Master said. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)